Nothing Temporary
by ktattoo
Summary: Kurt thinks about why Noah is singing to him before their friends. A short thought/song fic.


**A/N: This is a very short thought/song fic that has been bugging me for a week now. It is no more than a string of Kurt's thoughts while Noah sings to him. The song is 'Soon to be Nothing' by Indigo Girls. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Or Kurt or Noah. If I did, epicness would ensue and Glee would only be suitable for Showtime. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Kelly mountain road saw a heavy load<em>

_With a sagging heart and a break apart_

_Voices in me stood as thick as thieves_

_With no sympathy for the beggars' art."_

This wasn't happening. Noah was most certainly _not_ standing before the entire glee club, singing to him. Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them the nightmare would be over. No, this was real. Noah Puckerman was actually singing to him in front of all of their friends.

How was this even possible?

"_I have passed these pines_

'_Bout a million times effortlessly_

_Now I grip the wheel fear is what I feel_

_At the slow unraveling of being."_

Blaine.

He could easily blame all of this on his ex-boyfriend, but he knew better; this wasn't Blaine's fault at all.

No. It was his. And Noah's.

But it was Blaine who had drove him to seek out Noah to being with. Blaine and his inability to stay away from the damn meerkat Sebastian Smythe.

If only he hadn't caught the man he loved in bed with other, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

"_But you tell me it's temporary, it's a matter of time_

_By God don't you think I know it's in my mind?_

_And it's right over left and healing the then_

_I'll soon be to nothing but I don't know when."_

It really wasn't supposed to end up like this.

He had run to the only person he could think of.

Noah was there for him. Noah listened as Kurt wailed away his sorrow, cried tears of regret.

He slept all night for the first time in weeks that night as the bigger man held him, tear tracks drying on his face.

That was when it began, Kurt supposed as he looked up into Noah's face as he sang.

"_Well, the way I flee on my crooked feet_

_Barn happy horse on a one-track course._

_Then I self-despise, cryin' out my eyes_

'_Cause the happy trail led me to remorse."_

Noah understood. That was the problem. They had something in common, no matter how small.

Feelings weren't expected on Kurt's end.

He didn't expect Noah to care about him.

He didn't expect Noah to fall in love with him.

He didn't expect to fall in love with Noah.

The day the bigger man told him how he felt, Kurt panicked. Yes, he loved Noah Puckerman, but Noah Puckerman didn't do _love._ Noah Puckerman did _sex._

So Kurt had done what he always did; he told the man he had quickly come to care for that what he thought he was feeling wasn't real.

"_But the road is long and the song is gone._

_I blow empty in my cicada shell._

_If I saw my choice, I might find my voice,_

_But I don't know when and I just can't tell.  
><em>

_But you tell me it's temporary, it's a matter of time_

_By God don't you think I know it's in my mind?_

_It's right over left and healing the then_

_I'll soon be to nothing but I don't know when."_

He had told Noah that what he was feeling wasn't real.

He told him that he knew the bigger man was only in this for the sex, and that it was alright. He understood that Noah didn't do love.

What Kurt didn't expect was to see the man he had been seeing secretly standing before him and everyone else declaring how he felt about him.

Kurt nearly cried as a tear began to fall from Noah's deep eyes. Eyes he had kissed many times at night as those strong arms held him.

Maybe Noah really was capable of loving someone.

"_Deep behind my face is a safer place,_

_But old gears are hitched tight to the gate._

_It's a daily grind waiting to unwind_

_Till I hear that click that unlocks my fate.  
><em>

_Yeah, but you tell me it's temporary and it's a matter of time._

_By God, don't you think I know it's in my mind?_

_It's right over left and healing the then._

_I'll soon be to nothing but I don't know when.  
><em>

_I'll soon be to nothing but I don't know when."_

Silence.

Silence rang throughout the room for a moment while Kurt gazed at the man standing before him.

Love.

Noah loved him.

He was out of his seat and into those arms in an instant, crashing his lips to Noah's.

This was nothing temporary.


End file.
